


See My Light Come Shining

by melnakuru, sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Major Spoilers, Post-Canon, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是关于Coulson的死亡和D/s生活方式的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	See My Light Come Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [see my light come shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389679) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> beta'ed by 大柜子

他们全都因此心碎，但因为某些明显的原因，Clint和Natasha受的打击是最重的。Natasha什么也不说，不愿意和任何人提起这件事，只要一有人在她面前提 到就立刻转身离开。她开始几个小时几个小时无休止地训练，已经糟到了Maria——她正在努力企图显得自己并没有正在努力企图不变成新的妈妈——把她使用 健身房的权限收回了一整个周末。

Clint 的情况比Natasha还糟。据Clint所知SHIELD并没有关于兄弟爱的规章，Phil从来没担心过，所以肯定是没有的。Clint相当确定规章的 全部就只包括“露面”和“别跟Fury局长顶嘴”，反正这两条也没人遵守。他们在一起或多或少是个公开的秘密，真正秘密的东西正躺在Clint衣柜深处。

Clint没有项圈，不是那种绕在脖子上的一圈皮带；他有一对脚铐，比较不容易留下能被看到的痕迹，更容易被当成是束缚用具，重口但什么也不会暴露，不会误导无知的人嘲讽他。项圈完全是含义而已，那意义被从物件上剥夺，然后放在了Clint身上。

这并不只是性——性赞极了——也并不只是惩罚——惩罚糟透了，但他每次都确实需要。这是被拥有、照料的感觉，在他生命中并没有任何安全、可靠的事时能感到安 全和可靠。Phil发布命令，Clint执行，就像他们生命中其它事一样——Clint甚至在工作的时候都称他为Sir，这可从不会让他厌烦。这就是像这 样简单而复杂，就是他们两个人拼接在了一起，锁在了一起。

并不需要更多解释。

\--

在一切都崩溃的那一天，他们几乎没有时间，大概就只有一分钟左右，刚好足以让Phil扯住他手腕把他扯过一个拐角处。Phil的手按在Clint后颈固定住他，然后狠狠吻了他说：“做点好事。”这就是Phil能说出的最接近鼓舞士气或是战斗口号的话了。

“我会的，Sir。”Clint答道，Phil对他露出微笑，如果Clint那时候就知道这全都结束了，不过那些喊声——他不知道自己的举动会有什么区别，只知道自己一定会 _做出些_ 什么的。或许他会谢谢他，或许抱住他，或许告诉他接下来会发生什么，只要他不用看到事情发生时Phil脸上惊讶的表情。

但他主要还是认为自己会跪下请求被解放。

并不是说他以前没有过主人或攻。他没有过多少，但显然最终与他们都分手了，方式各式各样，从“我正式废除这个项圈，并且祝你旅途一路顺风”到“你他妈把这东 西拿回去，再也别给我打电话，变态贱人”。每一次都很糟糕，让他受到了意料之外的影响，有时事后他会觉得自己背叛了他们，就算他明明已经恨起了那些人。

最糟糕的一点是，最最糟糕的那点，就是这绝不应该再发生了。Phil本来应该是最后一个的，最后一个情人，最后一个主人，因为 _Clint_ 应该死了。他知道就快了，知道自己能再坚持五、六年，最多七年。在他这行里的人是不会变老的，他已经是侥幸了。Phil也知道，Clint心中毫无怀疑Phil有着Clint死后的计划。他不会因此快乐的，但Phil就是这样，他总会准备好迎接任何突发事件。

但Clint _没有_ 死，Phil 死了，而Clint开始希望自己能有Phil那么深谋远虑。他完全不知道现在该做什么，完全不知道怎样让自己恢复过来，因为他们没有结束。就算Phil死 去也完全不意味着Clint就不是属于Phil的了；如果Phil立刻复活的话，他可以直接回到Clint的生命中，占据他应有的位置，Clint连一秒 都不会犹豫就会让他那么做。看在老天的份上他还在受限制呢，那些限制没有被解除，他不能自己解除，也不能让其他人这么做。他被束缚着、锁起来、封印住；除 了Clint自己以外没有人可以打破这些，而Clint不能，他就是 _不能_ 。

看来爱真的和死亡一样有力，而那是个 _打击_ 。

\--

一 天晚上他们待在Tony的某个住所，Clint甚至不能完全确定他们在哪。Tony只说了“来吧Barton，该放个假了”，然后一小时之后他就坐在了 Tony的喷气机上，空姐递给了他了一条热毛巾和一瓶昂贵的水。这是他们在谁知道是哪的第二晚，某个阳光明媚的温暖地方；面前有一瓶龙舌兰，他们在敬 Phil的回忆，完全就是以Phil会对他们皱眉的那种方式。

“他真的电过我一次。”Tony说。

“你活该。”Clint百分百确信地说，然后Tony笑了，以那种几乎从不会在他身上出现的毫无防备的方式笑了。他肯定比Clint原以为的还要醉，但也可能是因为他们的话题，Tony把表演放松的水平又提升到了新的高度了，但就只是这样——是表演。

“当然了。”Tony答，“然后在我往他西服上流口水之后他把干洗账单也给了我。”他把瓶子递给了Clint，后者还在窃笑——曾几何时他们是从杯子里喝的，可能还有过青柠和盐，但那个时候已经过去了。“轮到你了。”

Clint 企图想出一条好的，他有不少呢，只是需要挑出一条来，一条能让他感到温暖快乐的。“有一次，我们在，”他挥了挥手，喝下一口龙舌兰企图回忆起来，“丹吉 尔，然后Sir企图——”他的话卡在了咽喉中。以前他从未像这样说漏过嘴，甚至完全不沾边。当然了他还肯定是在Tony面前这么做的，在所有人当中只有 Tony不止会注意到，还很可能知道其含义是什么——如果不知道的话还很可能因此纠缠Clint。Clint移开了视线，他不想看到Tony的反应。一、 二，他不确定自己会不会哭出来。

“嘿，”Tony说，Clint转头时Tony正对他悲伤怜爱地笑。“过来，”他说，伸出了双臂，被Clint怀疑地打量后Tony加上，“来吧，这是友情拥抱。喝醉了的男人们之间搂搂抱抱一下也完全没错。”

Clint 摇了摇头，放下了酒瓶。他不应该这样，但他还是坐在了Tony身边，让Tony把他抱紧。他等着Tony说错话、做错事，但Tony只是将下颚放在 Clint头顶，开始说起他新的盔甲设计，神经接口未被人开发过的潜力，重建联邦的计划。他一分钟就能说出一里话去，Clint几乎连四分之一都没法理 解，但理解并不重要。Clint在他身侧放松了，让Tony的胡言乱语安抚着自己。

第二天早上他醒来的时候依然穿着衣服，躺在沙发上，身上裹着一条毯子。他嘴里尝起来和感觉都像是旧袜子，而且头痛欲裂，不过除此之外他感觉好一点点了。

就在这时Tony走了进来。“很好，你醒了。”他说，“来啊，我想给你看这段沙滩。好吧这是 _我_ 的沙滩，但那不是重点。拿上你的泳衣。”

他让Tony把自己拖到了海里，海水很凉沙子很暖，他们在外面的全程Clint几乎什么都没想。这样很好。

\--

大部分时间他带着自己的脚镣入睡；大多数时候它们是唯一能让他的头脑暂时停止高速运转，胸口暂时停止剧痛，好足以让他睡着的东西。

\--

不管Clint怎么努力生活都还在继续。Maria把他指派给了Sitwell；他们相处得挺好的，他有时候会被Clint搞迷糊，但他知道的足以让他明白Clint就是Clint，如果不让他乱搞一下的话通常会把事情完全搞砸。

他最好的一点就是，不管别人的期待如何，他完全不会让Clint想起Phil。

他们刚结束一次任务，这次很快，才开始就结束了，但那也不意味着任务就没有紧张爆了。Clint射出的几箭是连操他妈的罗宾汉本人——他对Clint来说像是神一样，并不存在但还是能给他希望——都射不出来的。他还拿头槌敲晕了一个几乎打倒了他的人，这都是意外的福利。

然 后等他回到自己房间之后，他——有时候就是这样的，很棒很棒的任务会让他有些欲求不满。大概是因为肾上腺素涌上，在没有掐住他的心脏的恐惧的情况下，就会 让他兴奋起来，脑内重演着他是怎么做出这样那样的举动，肌肉拉伸的记忆，箭飞出去。自恋，没错，但这个理由可不足以阻止他。

他躺下，舔湿了自己的手，然后握住阴茎开始抚摸。他挺进自己手中，只想要快速解决，让自己平静下来，然后就可以去洗个澡睡觉了。而且离他上次这么做已经很久，上次是一星期前，然后——

他迅速阻止了自己思绪向那个方向飘得更远。

十 五分钟之后他还在继续。他咬住嘴唇，已经很努力了，但快感已经开始要输给挫败感了。他只能想到Phil，Phil会想要什么，Phil会说什么，这只会让 事情更糟。Phil站在他身旁看着他的想法依然能立刻让他硬起来，不管那能引起多少痛苦；让他混乱的是另一方面。Clint不可以——曾经不可以——在没 有许可的情况下射出来，他并没有许可，无法得到许可。

这 不公平，也不对；Clint努力绕过它了，找出处理的方式。他企图想象Phil的声音，他终于允许Clint射出来时那种洋洋得意的语调，他知道 Clint完全任由他处置的时候——事实上Clint随时随地都是任由他处置的。这只让事情变得更糟了；如果Phil知道Clint像这样作弊，用 Phil自己的话来违背他的命令的话，他会暴怒的。他所剩余的Phil的东西已经太少了，毁掉他还拥有的东西，将其丢到一边，感觉就像是亵渎一样，就算这 会伤害Clint，而Phil绝不会想要这样。

Clint让自己的手从阴茎上落下，盯了天花板很长一段时间。

他并没有带上脚镣。他也没有睡觉。

\--

Maria把那个拿给了他；那是一个信封，信封外面只写了BARTON，是Phil整齐结实的笔迹。

它在他房间里躺了一个半星期也没被打开。

在他拆开它之前不得不再次喝醉。Phil在封口处签上了自己的名字，他一直都是这么做的，所以Clint从顶端打开了信封，并不想要撕坏那签名，不想毁掉另一样他再也无法得到更多了的东西。

里面只有两样东西：一张打印纸和一串很小的钥匙。那串钥匙他立刻就认了出来；是能打开他脚镣上的锁的钥匙。他把它们从信封里抖落到床上，并不想碰它们，至少现在不行。他其实也不想碰那张纸，但他总得这么做，如果现在不做的话就再也做不到了。

他抽出那张纸展开。信头是Phil的，但信却是打字机打出来的，这完全就是Phil会做的事。他大概还在写好之后把磁条放入了碎纸机以保安心，保证这是只有他们二人知道的秘密。纸上只有两行字：

我爱你。

我解放你。

在下面Phil签上了名字和日期，Clint吃了一惊——那只不过是一切发生的几天前而已，在Phil死之前。而Clint——他没有计划，但他应该知道Phil有的，Phil总是有的，计划就是Phil的 _工作_ ，他全部的存在意义。只是看到这几个字就让他痛苦的厉害，远远超过了他本以为的上限。这意味着Phil真的不在了，Clint真的是一个人了。

与此同时，这感觉也像是他身上的重量终于消失了；现在他可以向前进了，只要他终于能找回力量这么做。他也知道这绝不会真的这么简单，他不可能不去一次一次想Phil，一次一次被伤害，但至少他拥有了这个，白纸黑字和黄铜，Phil所能给他的最后的许可。

Clint捡起了钥匙，紧紧抓到它割进了掌心里。这很疼，但他不介意。

这是他很久很久以来感到的最好的感觉。


End file.
